Broken Trust
by jonk012
Summary: Blu and jewel are living the perfect life.But when blu is blamed for an attack that lead to the death of nico he is cast out,can he clear his name
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an unusually cold morning in rio,the wind was blowing hard knocking leaves off of it was a very quiet morning as were no birds in the trees singing as usual,but in one particular hollow lay blu and jewel, the two blue macaws that fell in love with each as blu and jewel were sleeping peacefully,a gust of cold air came in their hollow,causing jewel to wake up.

"I-i-it's t-t-t-too c-c-c-cold in here"

"Maybe I should just head over to the bird sanctuary it'll probably be warmer in there".

But just as jewel started to fly out of the hollow something stopped was the feeling of guilt.

"Well,then again maybe I should just wake blu up and ask if he wants to go with me".

Jewel then walked up to blu when he was sleeping and kicked him.

"OW! Jewel what was that for?".

"Calm I wanted to ask you if you wanted to head over to the sanctuary since it's much warmer in there".

"S-sure I would like to go after all I guess it is a little cold in here".

"A little cold? Blu I could see you shivering from a mile away".

"Whatever".

"Alright then let's go over there".

Jewel and blu then took of out of their just as they left nico and pedro came in.

"Hey, guys I wanted to as you something".

"Uh,nico they're not here".

" we just missed them then".

" better get back to our wouldn't want anybody to see us after what happened last night".

"Oh night was weird".

"Don't talk about it".

"But nico can I ask you something?".

"Sure".

"Why were you talking to that guy and trying to ask him out on a date?"pedro asked.

"WHAT! I thought that was a didn't you tell me anything"nico asked.

"Because. I wanted to see what he would do when you asked him that"pedro said.

" he punched me in the face in case you didn't see"nico said.

"Oh I saw what he made my day"pedro said.

Whatever pedro,I saw you hitting on that blu and yellow macaw over there".

"WHAT! You saw that?".

"Yeah.I did".

"Well,what's wrong with that"?.

" ,it's just that she already had a boyfriend and he punched you in the face for talking to his girlfriend"nico said.

"He did?"pedro asked.

"Yeah"nico said.

"Yeah,last night was a weird night"pedro said.

After that nico and pedro then flew back to their hollow after barely missing bu and jewel.

Meanwhile blu and jewel finally made it to the bird sanctuary and when they finallt got there,a window was wide open just so blu and jewel can come in and out as much as they want.

"Alright,blu we are here now let's go inside".

" the way my lovehawk".

Blu and jewel then walked in,as they did they were expecting to see linda and tulio which were surprisingly not there.

"Huh.I thought they were going to be here"blu said.

"Yeah,me too well al least it's warmer in here"jewel said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shortly after they got to the bird sanctuary blu was starting to slowly wake up,and as he did he started to feel hungry and went to look for something to eat.

Meanwhile a golden eagle that also in the birds sanctuary was watching blu the entire time.

"So…you think you and your wife are once I start my plan you won't be so go ahead enjoy your time with your soon there will be no one to save you from my plan".

The bird then laughed evilly and flew out.

While blu was getting food jewel was starting to wake up as soon as she did she immediately started to look around for her husband.

"Blu?where is was just sleeping with me a minute ago."

Just as jewel said that,blu walked in with a bunch of fruits he had wrapped up and he then put them down on the floor next to then started to walk away and let jewel eat because he didn't really feel like noticed this.

"Blu?why aren't you eating as well?".

"Oh,b-because I'm not really hungry"blu said.

" then I was kind of hoping to eat with you,but it's okay if you don't want to"jewel said.

Blu then walked down to the room where they both slept in and as he layed down, he spotted a bird which he quickly revealed as a blue throated macaw came in and landed on the ground next to him.

"Uh…..c-can I help you with something?"blu asked.

The bird then looked at blu.

"Are you blu?".

"Yes,I am why are you looking for me?"blu asked.

"Because I need your help".

"Why"?.

"Because my wife is trapped when we went to gather fruits to eat a smuggler's net came out nowhere and got I need your help to free her".

" then let's go".

Just as they were about to leave the bird suddenly stopped.

" the way my name's thomas by the way".

" to meet you thomas".

Thomas and blu then flew out of the sanctuary to help thomas get his wife.

Meanwhile the eagle was still watching blu and thomas fly to his wife.

" since blu doesn't know that he is about to fall into my trap and the pesron's that going to capture him is the same one that he's helping which is thomas."

Blu and thomas finally got to his wife.

"There she let's go help her"thomas said.

"Where is she?I don't see her".

"She's over here."

Blu then walked over to were thomas was and he saw nobody there.

"Uh….thomas are you sure that she's there."

Suddenly a golden eagle same and slammed blu on the ground and put a talon on blu's neck choking him.

" 's enough you can let him go now"thomas said.

"Sure"the eagle replied.

The eagle then threw blu and against a tree which knocked him out.

Meanwhile at the bird sanctuary jewel finished eating and went back with once she got there,blu wasn't there.

" must be up in the tree then"jewel said.

Jewel then flew up to the tree and landed on the branch but just as she was going to walk in she heard something in the different room so she flew to see what it she got there she saw a scarlet macaw eating fruits as jewel then went back to the hollow.

"Blu,where have you gone?."

Meanwhile blu was slowly starting to wake up but as he did he noticed that he was stuck in a cage and he also noticed that he was somewhere different.

"What happened?"blu asked.

Suddenly blu heard someone landing right next to he turned to see what it was,he quickly identified it as a golden eagle.

"Where am I? w-what's going on"blu asked.

"You are going to be part of our plan"the eagle replied.

"Is it revenge?"blu asked.

" will see soon enough".

Just as blu was about to say something another bird landed on the ground next to the eagle,but there was something different about this bird it looked familiar to blu.

"Thomas?".

Thomas then turned to blu and gave him a look that put fear in blu.

" 's me".

"Why?".

"You'll for now you're just going to stay there in that cage until it's time for my plan".

"But,thomas I helped you,why are you doing this?"blu asked.

"Because blu.I have been watching you for a long time now"thomas said.

"Whoa…that's creepy".

" you do not know anything about me blu,but I know everything about you"thomas said.

"So you're just going to leave me here in this cage and not even tell me what you're plan is?"blu said hoping that he would reveal his plan to him.

"I already told you that you will see my plan soon"thomas said.

"But why can't you just tell me now?".

"ENOUGH!I already told just sit in that cage and be quiet"thomas said.

Thomas then turned towards the golden eagle.

"Now, can beat blu up as much as you like"thomas said before flying off.

" "blu said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blu had been put back into the cage after being severely beaten by the golden eagle known as when travis was about to take blu out of the cage and start beating him again,thomas flew down and stopped him.

"That's enough travis I think we made him suffer enough for right now"thomas said.

Travis just nodded and flew back up into his own hollow which was located just across from thomas hollow.

"Why?"blu asked.

"Why what?"thomas asked.

"Why did you make him stop beating me up isn't this what you wanted?"blu asked.

" I'm mostly after nico after what he did to me,not you"thomas said.

"What do you mean. Nico wouldn't do anything to harm anybody"blu said.

"That's what you think"thomas said.

"Alright if you must know and since I'm not going to go through with my plan just yet I'll tell you"thomas said.

"No.I don't want to hear your life story I just asked what happened with you and nico"blu said.

"QUIET!"thomas said clawing blu across the stomach.

"Now just listen as I tell you what happened with me and nico"thomas said.

Flashback

"I was in my own hollow,with a beautiful wife and I also surprisingly had five kids,anyway one day I went out on my own to gather fruit"thomas said.

"Veronica,since it seems that you always bring the food to us.I think it's my turn to bring the food to you"thomas said.

" 's really sweet of you to do it's okay I got it"veronica said.

"Veronica I've seen how busy you've been and I just want to help out for once and go and get some food"thomas said.

"Okay can go"veronica said.

Thomas then flew out of his hollow determined to find and bring back food for his little did he know that there was a really bad storm coming.

"There looks like a good least it has fruit on it"thomas said.

Thomas then landed on the tree and knocked the fruit off using his beak he then tore a leaf off and wrapped the fruit up in it.

"There we go now all I need to do is just bring this food back to my family"thomas said.

As thomas was starting to fly back to his hollow it started to rain.

"Oh, I better hurry then"thomas said.

But as thomas kept flying the storm got worse and worse until it was time for thomas to start looking for shelter.

"That looks like a good place I could sleep in"thomas said landing outside of the club.

As he walked into the club he saw many different birds but little did he know that what was about to happen next would change his life forever.

" looks like a nice come I've never been in here before?"thomas said.

"Can I help you with something?"asked a bird.

Thomas turned around and saw a little bird right next to him.

"Uh…..no not really I'm just here to get out of the storm"thomas said.

"Oh,ok,Well my name is nico if you need anything just tell me okay"nico said.

" thing nico"thomas said.

Nico then flew off and thomas continued to walk he finally found some place to lay down and he was about to go to sleep until another bird came.

"What are you doing?".

"AAAAAH! Oh you surprised me there for a second"thomas said.

The bird then laughed.

" about my name is pedro I own this club along with a bird named nico"pedro said.

Thomas quickly widened his eyes in surprise.

"WHAT!did you say nico?"thomas said excitedly.

" ?"pedro asked.

" ,it's just that I met nico earlier today when I first walked in here"thomas said.

"Oh, me and nico got a lot of important stuff to do"pedro said.

"Yeah,me too.I got to get back to my family"thomas said.

Pedro was about to fly off when he stopped.

" said that you have a family"pedro asked.

" wife's name is veronica"thomas said.

" name sounds familiar"pedro said.

" does?"thomas asked.

" like I said I got to get back to my own you later"pedro said before flying off.

" you later too"thomas said.

End of flashback

"So….that still doesn't tell me what happened between you and nico"blu said.

"I was getting to that"thomas said.

"Anyway me ,nico and pedro came to know each other for a long time"thomas said before stopping for a moment.

"Until that one night that ruined everything,I lost everything that night"thomas said.

Thomas was in his hollow once again with his wife.

"Veronica"thomas said.

"What?"veronica asked.

"I…wanted to ask you if I could go to the club again?"thomas asked.

Veronica didn't say anything but she just looked down in disappointment.

"Uh….is something wrong?"thomas asked.

" 's just that you've been to the club a lot of times lately and you left me to take care of the kids and stuff"veronica said.

" I already told you that since I have birds that I know over 's why I go over there a lot"thomas said.

"You said that once you had a family that you would help me and that you would always be there for instead you've been flying off to the club pretty much every night"veronica said.

" are you saying that I'm not doing that stuff"thomas said.

"NO YOU'RE NOT DOING ANY OF THAT STUFF LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD!"veronica said.

" 're not blaming all of this on me are you?"thomas said.

"Yes.I am"veronica said.

"I can't belive this"thomas said.

"After all I've done for you,for the kids this is how you treat me?"thomas said.

"Alright that's you want me to leave I'll leave then"veronica said.

Veronica then flew out of the hollow with the kids following close just stood there and out of nowhere a five large golden eagles came and slammed veronica to the ground while the kids were also attacked.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"thomas screamed before flying out of the hollow.

Thomas tried to claw the eagle but the eagle just threw him out of the way and slammed him against a tree.

As thomas tried to get back up he saw a body of a bird slam against the was veronica.

"NO,HOW COULD YOU!"thomas said.

The golden eagles didn't just flew away.

Anyway as thomas came back to reality with turned toward him and looked at him.

"So your wife and your kids were eaten that night?"blu said.

" once I got to the club it got even worse for me"thomas said.

Thomas landed outside of the club and started to walk in,when he saw a bunch of birds finally came up to nico who turned his back to him.

" 's wrong"thomas asked.

"How could you?"nico asked.

"What do you mean?"thomas replied.

"How could you do ,look at feathers are yours"nico said.

Thomas then looked and saw that one of nico and pedro's friends aaron had been attacked and killed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.I didn't do this"thomas said.

"Yes you did"nico said.

"No.I didn't"thomas said.

"I'm sorry thomas but since you attacked and killed him you've been banned from this club and all of the birds said that you have been banned from rio as well"nico said.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS"thomas said.

"I'm sorry thomas but you need to .!"nico said.

"I can't believe this I just lost my wife and my kids to golden eagles and now I have been banned from this place"thomas said.

"Why can't you just trust me nico"thomas said.

Nico looked at the ground and then back up at thomas.

"You lost my trust when you killed him"nico said before flying away.

Thomas then looked at pedro who just gave him a sad look and flew away as well.

Thomas then flew away.

"Now,now you know what happened to me"thomas said looking at blu.

" it's very what does any of this have do do with me?"blu asked.

"Nico banned you're the perfect bird to frame when I kill nico"thomas said.

Blu's eyes widened in surpise.

"So,that's your 're going to kill nico and blame me and get me banned as well"blu said.

Thomas just nodded and flew off back into his own hollow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thomas was inside his hollow when he suddenly looked out and saw that blu was still in the cage.

"Soon I will kill nico ,and then you will feel what it's like to be banned"thomas said.

Meanwhile blu made sure thomas wasn't looking at him while he was trying to finally got out of the excitedly flew out but just as he was about to escape,something slammed him on the attacker then kept banging blu on the ground and then turned him around and clawed him across the face with his talon,then blu's attacker against a blu looked to see his attacker it was revealed to be the golden eagle known as travis.

"Hey,thomas"travis said.

"Yeah"thomas said from inside the hollow.

"You need to see this"travis said.

"What,what is it?"thomas asked.

"Blu was trying to escape,but I captured him"travis said.

Thomas then flew out of the hollow and landed on the ground next to blu.

"So….you actually thought you could escape"thomas said then he started to chuckle.

"Let me assure you you do escape we will find instead of keeping you alive after we are done with our plan we will kil "thomas said.

"Why?how come I'm the perfect bird for blaming this murder on"blu asked.

" will be the bird that everyone leasts expect"thomas said.

"Thomas.I know you have a dark past with this is not worth killing him for"blu said.

"You didn't listen to my story did you"thomas asked.

"Not really"blu said.

"Nico betrayed me.I trusted was the only one I had left after those eagles tooke everything from he had to go and ban me from I'm back for revenge"thomas said.

" golden eagles killed your wifa and your kids then why are you friends with one right now?"blu asked.

Thomas and travis looked at each other then looked back at blu.

" you really want to know that part then I'll tell you"thomas said.

"No.I don't want to hear it"blu said.

"Very well do realize that once you get banned from the place you onced lived birds will attack you if you ever go back there"thomas said.

"How do you know?"blu asked.

"How did you think I got this scar around my eye blu"thomas asked before turning to reveal his scar by his eye.

"There is so many things that nico and pedro kept from I said I've been watching you a long time without you even knowing it"thomas said.

"Why,why have you been watching me this whole time?"blu asked.

"Like I said you're the perfect bird to blame that's why I've been watching you the whole time.I've been planning this for a long time"thomas said.

"Thomas,please you can't do you will never get away with it"blu said.

Thomas then turned towards blu and smiled.

"That's what you think"thomas said.

"So what are you going to do with me once your done with your plan?"blu asked.

"I don't know travis here did say that he had some unfinished business with blue macaws"thomas said.

"WHAT!what did we ever do to you?"blu asked.

The golden eagle named travis turned towards blu.

"I'll tell if you interrupt me I will kill you myself"travis said.

Blu nodded in understanding.

"You know what.I'll tell you later"travis said.

Blu laying on the ground and running out of options came up with an idea that he hoped would stop their plan.

"Hey,thomas"blu said.

Thomas then turned toward blu and looked at him.

"How about if we fight each I win you let me go free and don't bother me you win you can go through with your plan"blu said.

Thomas looked at travis right beside him which looked at him then looked towards blu and placed a wing on his beak and started thinking.

"Okay 's fight then"thomas said.

Travis then let blu out of his wings as he was holding him to keep him from escaping.

Blu and thomas stared at each had a certain look in his eye,a look of hate,suddenly blu charged towards thomas and tried to punch thomas moved out of the way of the punch and threw his own punch,but blu moved out of the way as as blu landed on the ground thomas clawed blu across the him to fall down in pain,thomas then took advantage of this and started punching blu with his wings,the punching cracked blu's beak a little,but blu finally moved out of the way thomas punching him and clawed thomas in the backed away in pain,but blu moved towards thomas and started clawing him repeatedly across the suddenly thomas grabbed blu's leg and slammed him on the blu was on the ground thomas came up to him and started digging his talon's into blu's blu tried punching thomas but it had no effect on him.

"You see blu.I'm way stronger than you.I will get my revenge and I would kill you myself right now,but I really need you alive for my plan"thomas said.

"S-stop your choking me"blu said using his wings to try to take thomas talons off his neck.

Thomas then picked blu up and started slamming his head against a could feel his consciousness slipping as he felt his head being thrashed against a no options left blu started clawing first it had no effect,but eventually thomas let go of blu and fell down in pain.

" can I beat 's way too did I get myself into"blu said.

Thomas started to get back was no way that blu could keep blu felt a sharp pain in his neck as thomas dug his talons into blu's neck again,once again blu tried to get him off but he was too strong and he slammed him on the ground and started punching him with his wings careful not to kill dug hiw talons into blu's wing blu groaned in was no way that blu could get out of this was no birds that were going to save him this took his talons out of blu's wing and started and started punching blu with his wings but blu started to move out of the way thomas then started to grab blu's wing and bent it backwards,causing blu to yell out in pain.

"You did this to you're self just had to fight me and for what?just so you could protect your friend don't understand,nico may cover up his past but he knew that I would get my revenge"thomas said.

"Y-you're taking this too far"blu said.

"I'M TAKING THIS TOO FAR!.Maybe I should just break your wing right now then"thomas said bending blu's wing back even further causing blu to yell even louder in pain.

"N-no please don't break my wing thomas"blu said.

Thomas then let go of blu's wing and then picked him up in his talons and threw him against a tree so hard that it knocked blu out.

After blu landed on the ground knocked out,thomas landed on the ground and looked at blu as a smile started to form.

"I…beat you never had a chance to beat me"thomas said.

Meanwhile jewel had laned in nico and pedro's hollow.

"Hey guy' you seen blu?"jewel asked.

" haven't seen him anywhere we thought that he was with you"nico said.

"No.I don't know where he someone attacked him"jewel said.

"Hey ,relax 's fine blu is probably fine and he's probably out there trying to find his way back right now"nico said.

"Yeah you're probably right nico"jewel said.

"Well I'll see you later guys"jewel said before flying out of their hollow.

"No problem jewel"nico said.

Meanwhile blu was slowly starting to wake up.

"Ugh….where am I?"blu asked.

"You're still in the same place you were blu"thomas replied.

"What happened?"blu asked.

"You lost the I will go through with my plan"thomas said.

Thomas then ripped some feathers off of blu and then flew away.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU NICO!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blu was still stuck in the the golden eagle travis was standing by watching him,while thomas went to kill nico.

"I wouldn't want to go back to try to stop him if I were you get back they will already find your feathers,and they will ban you"travis said.

"How could I try to stop him.I'm stuck in this cage"blu said.

Travis then walked over to the cage blu was in,then he starting to unlock it with his talons and once he finally got it unlocked,he stepped out of the way so blu could get out.

Blu stared at him in surprise.

"I-I don't see why would you help me?"blu asked.

"It seems that thomas made you suffer enough and besides,I didn't want to be part of this plan"travis said.

"But you attacked me and beat me up as are you suddenly good"blu asked.

" got to get out of here like I said I wouldn't go back probably think you killed nico already"travis said.

"Well.I got to go thanks for letting me escape"blu said but before he was about to fly off travis stopped him.

"If I ever attack you.I just want you to know that I'm just listening to thomas.I don't want to kill you though"travis said.

" Thank you"blu said.

Blu then flew as fast as he could to stop thomas.

Meanwhile nico and pedro were cleaning up their hollow. They didn't know that there was a revenge seeking bird right outside.

"Hey can I ask you something"pedro asked.

"Sure"nico said.

"You know how jewel came into our hollow and asked if blu was okay"pedro said.

"Yeah"nico said.

"Do you really think that blu is okay do you think something bad happened to him"pedro said.

"I really think he's 's a smart bird I think he's okay"nico said.

"Yeah.I guess so"pedro said.

Suddenly nico and pedro saw a bird land inside their was thomas.

" that you?"pedro asked.

Pedro suddenly turned to look at who was in their he saw who it was, his eyes widened in surprise.

"H-how?what are you doing here?"pedro asked.

Nico then turned to look at who was in their once he saw who it was his eyes widened in surprise as well.

"N-no it can't be"nico said.

Thomas chuckled and looked at nico.

"Surprised to see me"thomas said.

"Y-yes.I though I banned you"nico said.

"I told you I would be back for revenge"thomas said.

"You know why I had to ban you thomas"nico said.

"No.I don't,I trusted you to help me after I lost my whole banned and turned me down when I really needed you the most"thomas said.

"I'm sorry thomas.I didn't mean to.I was just upset that you killed one of our friends that's why I had to ban you"nico said.

Thomas then looked at pedro.

"I think I should kill you as well"thomas said.

Pedro's eyes widened.

"WHAT!why do you want to kill me?"pedro asked.

" I turned to you for help after nico banned me and you didn't do anything you just turned and flew away"thomas said.

"I-I don't know why I didn't help you"pedro said.

"Well now I'm going to get my revenge"thomas said.

Before nico could say anything,thomas flew towards nico and slammed him against the wall in the nico could get back up thomas flew towards him again and clawed nico across the chest and slammed him on the ground.

"You made me suffer I'm going to make you suffer as well"thomas said.

Thomas then dug his talons into nico's throat.

Pedro seeing his friend getting killed suddenly flew and clawed thomas across the let go of nico and started going after pedro and clawed him and slammed him on the nico tried to get back up thomas suddenly grabbed him and dug his tslons into his neck again.

"S-stop thomas.I'm sorry"nico said.

"I already told you I was going to get my revenge nico"thomas said.

Thomas then dug deeper into nico's neck and nico tried desperately to pedro could do was watch as nico was getting killed suddenly nico stopped moving and thomas then slammed him across the hollow.

"H-how could you?"pedro said.

Thomas didn't answer he just placed some blue feathers in the hollow and flew off.

Pedro then turned towards nico who was on the ground dead pedro then want over to nico.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"pedro said.

Pedro then flew out of the hollow to get help.

Rafael then flew into the hollow and saw nico lying on the Rafael got closer he quickly realized that what happened to nico.

"H-how?what happened in here nico's dead wait there's something over there"Rafael said.

Rafael got closer and saw that it was blue feathers but there was something familiar about Rafael realized who did this his eyes widened in surprise.

"I know who did this...it was blu"Rafael said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blu landed inside of nico's he didn't know that it was too late.

"Nico?are you here?"blu asked.

Blu walked deeper into the hollow.

"Nico and pedro are you guys here"blu asked again.

Suddenly pedro came into the then looked at him and saw that he had a strange look on him.

"Uh…pedro are you happened?"blu asked.

Pedro just looked at blu and then flew out of the hollow.

"Wait,pedro where are you going"blu asked before taking off after him.

Blu was following pedro but he was surprisingly flying really fast.

"Pedro what's going on"blu said.

Blu then saw pedro land where there was a lot of birds seeing this blu landed as well.

"Pedro. Tell me what's going on right now"blu said.

Pedro looked at blu.

" Follow me then"pedro said.

Blu followed pedro and when they were walking blu saw a lot of birds looking at him,until finally they came to a bird that blu was jewel.

" there something wrong?"blu asked.

"Why?"jewel asked while her back was turned towards blu.

"Why what?what's wrong jewel"blu asked.

"You killed told me everything"jewel said.

"WHAT!you actually think that I killed nico"blu said.

Before jewel could answer Rafael flew down and landed on the ground.

"It's true I found your feathers in the hollow blu"Rafael said.

"How could you guys think it was me.I know who did it though"blu said.

"We found your feathers could you kill nico we all trusted you and then you go and kill him"Rafael said.

"I did not kill a bird seeking revenge on name was thomas"blu said.

Rafael's eyes widened at this.

"Blu,we banned thomas and we know that it was you that killed nico and now you are banned as well"Rafael said.

"WHAT!you don't believe me.I did not do this"blu said.

Blu then turned towards jewel.

" got to believe me.I didn't kill nico"blu said.

"I'm sorry feathers were in the have to leave right now blu"jewel said.

"But you have to believe me"blu said.

LEAVE NOW!jewel said.

"I thought I could trust you but now I see that your too focused on the fact that you found my feathers and you all think that I killed I already told that I did not do it"blu said.

"I trusted you blu.I really seeing that you killed one of our friends yours too we know that we can't trust you anymore"Rafael said.

"Fine then. I'll leave"blu said.

Before blu left he turned to look at jewel she had a sad look on her face that her husband was being then looked towards everybody else had been betrayed birds that he thought would always be there for him,banned saying anything else,blu turned towards the city and flew away.

Meanwhile thomas stood on a branch watching the whole thing.

" plan worked now you know what it feels like to be banned blu"thomas said.

"Now I have to kill travis for letting blu doesn't know that I was the one who's family he killed now,I'm going to get my revenge"thomas said before flying off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Travis was in his hollow sleeping when suddenly he someone land on a branch looked and saw that thomas was there.

"Uh… are you doing here?I thought you said that after your plan was done you would let me leave"travis said.

"Yes I did say there's something that you didn't know about me"thomas said.

"And what would that be?"travis said.

"Do you remember when you and your friends attacked a macaw"thomas said.

" had a lot of kids with did you ask me that?"travis as soon as he said that he quickly knew what this was was helping the macaw who's family he killed the entire time.

Thomas knew that travis knew what this was about.

"It seems you finally understand"thomas said getting closer to travis.

" you knew that I helped kill your why did you ask me to help you instead of killing me right there"travis said.

" like blu.I needed you for my I killed nico and got blu banned.I would then kill you"thomas said.

"You really think you could kill me?"travis said.

"Yes I all you did help kill my was only a matter of time until I figured out who it was"thomas said.

" you think you can kill 's fight then"travis said.

Thomas then flew towards travis and tried to punch blocked thomas and threw a punch of his thomas blocked that one and tried to punch travis again,this time hitting then backed up and thomas came and clawed him across the then started punching him but travis soon started blocking them then clawed thomas in the stomach causing him to back up in then came and started punching thomas,but thomas blocked them and started clawing travis in the stomach causing him to fall down in pain as then dug his talons into travis throat.

"You killed my family can't think that you would get away with that"thomas said still having his talons in his throat.

"I-I'm sorry that I did that"travis said.

Travis could feel his life slipping away as thomas was choking having no other options travis lifted his talon up and clawed thomas in the chest once again letting him then clawed thomas in the face ant then travis started to punch thomas started blocking travis punches travis then lifted thomas up and slammed him into a tree.

"You actually though that you could beat me?"travis said.

" killed my now I'm going to kill you."thomas said.

Thomas then flew towards travis and clawed him in the chest travis fell down in pain thomas kept clawing him in the then grabbed travis wing and started bending it backwards.

"W-what are you doing.I thought that you were going to kill me"travis said.

"I am,but first I decided that I'm going to make you suffer just like you made me suffer as well"thomas before travis could say anything thomas said.

"Like I said doing this because you killed my family.I lost everyone.I lost my wife and my kids and all you did after you killed them was fly away"thomas said.

Thomas then started to bend travis wing back even further,until it finally snapped causing travis to yell in pain.

"It seems I broke your wing well don't worry before I kill I hurt you even more"thomas said picking travis up in his talons and started slamming him against the had no way finally stopped slamming him against the tree and dug his talons into his chest.

"Even though I said I will kill you later.I've decided to kill you right now"thomas said.

Thomas then took his talons out of travis chest and clawed travis across the throat,killing then threw travis against a tree and started to fly off.

Meanwhile jewel was in her hollow when suddenly Rafael came.

" you in here?"Rafael asked.

"Yeah.I'm in here"jewel said.

" you okay"Rafael asked.

"No,not really.I'm just sad that blu would kill nico"jewel said.

"I know,I am too blu betrayed us we thought we could trust him but he killed 's why we had to ban him"rafael said

"Yeah.I know but blu's my husband would he suddenly kill nico?"jewel asked.

"I don't know jewel"rafael said.

"I've been thinking about it for a while.I don't think blu killed nico anymore"jewel said.

"Why not"rafael asked.

" I know wouldn't just kill nico somethings going on"jewel said.

"Jewel,I can't believe KILLED HIM THAT'S WHY NICO IS DEAD AND WHY BLU IS BANNED FROM HERE"rafael said.

" didn't"jewel said.

"Fine,if you don't believe then let's take these feathers to the bird sanctuary they'll tell us if these belong to blu or not"rafael said before grabbing the feathers and flying away.

"Blu.I really hope you didn't kill nico"jewel said before flying after rafael.

Meanwhile blu was all felt one believed him,everyone thought that he really did kill nico,even his wife jewel.

"It looks like a storm is coming I guess I'm going to have to stay in a different hollow"blu said.

Blu then flew up to a hollow and checked if it was empty.

"I can't believe that I've been banned.I lost everything and it's because thomas wanted revenge"blu said.

"Well goodnight though you didn't believe me,you will find out what really happened"blu said before going to sleep.

The next morning blu woke up and saw that a bird was standing by him.

"Uh…what are you doing in my hollow?"the bird asked.

Blu recognized it as a scarlet macaw.

"Oh.I'm sorry I thought that nobody was in here"blu said.

"So... what brings you here?"the bird asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it it's kind of sad"blu said.

"Oh,It's okay you can tell me"the bird said.

"Okay,fine.I guess I'll tell you"blu said.

"Thank you".

"Well I was living the perfect life but everything changed...one day it was a cold morning and my wife jewel left to go to the bird sanctuary so it would warmer but I didn't know that there would be a revenge seeking bird there as that a blue throated macaw showed up in my hollow.I looked at him and he asked me to help him free his wife,but as soon as I got there,a golden eagle which was helping the blue throated macaw slammed me on the ground,and they captured me.I soon figure out that their plan was to kill nico and then blame it on me."blu said looking at the scarlet macaw who had a shocked look on her face.

"Anyway, seeing that I had no other options of stopping him.I asked if we could fight,and if I won he would let me go,and if he won that he could go through with his plan"blu said.

"So…what happened?"the scarlet macaw asked.

"Well…..he beat he went through with his my friend nico is dead and I've been banned"blu said.

"Oh….well it seems like you've been through a lot"the scarlet macaw said.

Blu didn't answer he just simply nodded.

" name is Emilia"the scarlet macaw said finally revealing herself.

"It's nice to meet you"blu said.

"Well…since I've told you what happened to me,could you tell me a little bit about you?"blu asked.

"Okay.I guess I'll tell you"Emilia said.

"Well,I've lived in this part all my parents got killed by harpy eagles and now, I'm just out here sleeping in any hollow that no one else is living in"Emilia said.

"Oh….and I dated a bird before but he left me for another bird"Emilia said.

"Oh,I'm sorry to hear that"blu said.

"It's fine.I don't think I told you this but his name was thomas"Emilia said looking over at blu who eyes opened in surprise.

"Uh…blu are you okay?"Emilia blu didn't say anything causing her to ask again.

"Blu?is there something wrong?"Emilia asked.

" was the bird that ruined everything for me"blu replied.

Now it was emilia's turn to be surprised."WHAT! you mean to tell me that thomas did this to you".

" said that I'm the perfect bird to blame when he killed nico".

" can be very dangerous sometimes".

"Yeah.I know".

" do you think that they would let you come back?".

" don't trust me.I've lost everything,I've lost my wife and my respect".

"Why don't they believe you?".

"I don't said that they found my feathers in the hollow".

"Well even if you don't think they will.I hope that they realize that it wasn't you and that they let you back".

"Yeah,me too".

"Anyway do you want to get something to eat?".

"Sure".

And with that Emilia and blu flew in search of food but they didn't know that their was a bird watching them.

"So….I see you've met emilia but don' worry will see that i will kill you"thomas said before flying off.

Meanwhile jewel,pedro and rafael landed at the bird sanctuary and went in through a window,once inside rafael finally managed to make tulio understand that wanted him to scan the feathers that he found.

"It will take a while"tulio said.

The birds just nodded and flew away.

Meanwhile Emilia and blu were enjoying the fruit when suddenly blu started to look at Emilia.

"What?".

"Nothing,it's just that I think thomas might be following us the whole time".

"What makes you think that?".

"Well he did say that he wanted me to get banned how would he know that I got banned if he wasn't following me?".

"Yeah.I guess I want you to come meet someone."

"What do you mean?".

"Her name is brittany she"s a scarlet macaw just like I am".

"Okay.I-I guess I could do that".

" let's go".

Emilia and blu then took off towards brittany's hollow while jewel was at pedro's hollow.

"Hey you doing okay?".

"Not first I thought it was thomas which kiled once he left the feathers there.I realized that it must've been would he do that? Why would he kill nico".

"Pedro.I don't think that it was blu that killed nico.I think someone else did it".

"So did now I can't trust blu".

" I'm going to go back to rafael's hollow see you later".

"See you later jewel".

As blu and Emilia landed outside of brittany's hollow she immeadiately flew out and greeted them.

"Hi Emilia.I see you've brought your boyfriend along with you".

"Brittany,he's not my boyfriend".

"Hey that's fine with me you don't have to admit to me that you're together".

"I already told you that we are not together".

"Sure you aren't ".

" I would like you to meet blu".

" you can tell I'm Brittany".

"Anyway we should probably get back to the you tomorrow Brittany".

"See you later".

Meanwhile as Emilia and blu were flying thomas was watching he had a weird feeling:guilt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blu and Emilia were sleeping in the same suddenly the sun came in and shined on them waking blu.

"I can't believe me own wife doesn't believe no one believes me" blu said not knowing that Emilia was starting to wake up as well.

"Uh…blu?are you okay?".

"Yeah.I'm fine it's just that I'm still mad that I've been banned".

" It's I said I'm sure they'll believe you soon".

Blu then started to get mad."YOU THINK THEY BELIEVE ME!.WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT YOU KNOW THEY BELIEVE ME INSTEAD OF THEY THINK".

Emilia starting to get scared from blu's sudden burst started to back away.

"Blu I-I didn't mean it that way"Emilia said hoping to calm blu it didn't work blu was still don't know what it feels like to be banned.

"I got everything taken away from wife and everybody else".

" need to calm down.I dated the bird that did this to you."

"What does that have to do with anything?".

"Everything.I know a lot about him".

"Thanks for letting me stay here but I think I'll just go now".

" "Emilia it was too flew off out of the just as he did someone else came and landed on the turned around to see who it was

…

…

…

It was thomas.

"What are you doing here?are you here to kill me too?".

"No.I've been watching you.I know that you met blu already".

"Yes I'm really mad that you took everything from him".

"And I got everything took from me too.I got my wife,my kids and my friends taken away from me".

"I'm that doesn't mean that you should do this to everyone else just because it happened to you".

"You think I want to do this?i'm only doing this because nico and those golden eagles took everything from me".

"I'm going after blu"Emilia said before flying away leaving thomas alone.

Meanwhile blu sat in a hollow alone thinking about how his life had been destroyed all because someone wanted revenge.

Suddenly blu heard someone land just outside of the hollow he was in.

" What are you doing here Emilia?".

"I'm just came to say that I'm sorry I got you mad".

"It's my fault.I was really mad about everything that happened and I took it all out on you".

"Thomas knows that I met you blu".

"Yeah.I know he's watching me".

"Why don't you kill thomas or anything like that.I mean he just destroyed your life".

"Because I already told you.I can't beat him he's way too strong for me".

" you're can figure out a way to beat him".

"It's not that easy".

"Yeah.I guess so".

Seeing that there was an uncomfortable silence Emilia decided to keep the conversation going. "I said I know need to make our move when he leasts expects it".Blu then turned towards Emilia."I already told you I'm not going to attack or kill thomas at least…..not yet"blu said.

"Okay.I understand".

"Anyway,blu.I was wondering if you wanted to meet brittany again.I know you think she's weird and stuff but she's really cool".

"Okay.I guess I would give her another if she starts hitting on me or calling me your boyfriend then I'm out of there".

"That's fair".

Blu and Emilia then took off towards of brittany's jewel,pedro and rafael were at the bird sanctuary waiting for tulio to come out with the results to see if the feathers belonged to blu or not.

"Okay will prove to us if blu did or did not kill nico".

"Yeah.I know that".

" What's taking so long we've been here for a really long time?".

" We've only been here for 5 are you talking about".

Pedro then narrowed his eyes at jewel and was about to say something but rafael interrupted.

"Guys,come leave pedro alone".

Just then the door opened and tulio walked out.

"Guys,Those feathers that you gave me belong to blu".

Jewel's eyes widened in surprise while rafael just looked at her.

"See jewel.I told you that blu did kill nico".

Jewel just looked down at the ground in disappointment and without saying anything took off and flew out the window.

Meanwhile blu and Emilia finally got to brittany's hollow and Brittany flew out of the hollow and greeted them once again.

"Hey,blu".

"Hey,Brittany".

"So….how was your romantic evening together?".

Emilia turned towards Brittany and gave her a mean look then turned back to see that blu was gone.

"He was actually serious about that".

"What?".

"He said that if you said that we were together one more time that he would leave here".

"Oh. I'll go get him".

Before Emilia could say anything Brittany already flew off to catch blu.

Meanwhile jewel was in their own hollow.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you now I do and I'm going to prove that you didn't kill nico".

"Now.I better look around and see if any birds saw what blu was doing before someone killed nico".

Meanwhile blu was flying when suddenly something slammed him on the ground.

"Brittany?what are you doing here".

"Well.I was chasing after should really be spending more time with your girlfriend".

"Brittany,we are not together".

"Say what you want.I know that you like her".

"No".

"Yes you do just admit it you follow her wherever she goes".

"That's because she wants me to go with her".

"Sure blu,whatever you say.I know that you two like each other".

Blu was getting really mad that Brittany wasn't listening and was about to yell at her until he noticed another scarlet macaw landing right by them."Uh…is everything alright over here?".

" Why would you ask that?".

"Because.I just come over here to talk to you blu and I see Brittany with her talon on your neck".

Blu didn't realize it but Emilia was right Brittany's talon was on top of it blu quickly pushed Brittany's talon of him and flew off again.

"Why did you have to keep saying that we were together".

"I just wanted you to have a boyfriend,I guess".

I can find one I have to chase blu and tell him that I'm not hitting on him also there is a bird out there that is watching blu.

" Who is it".

"It's a bird that I used to is thomas that is watching blu".

"No it can't be.I thought that thomas was killed".

"I did doesn't know this but I got banned too".

And with that Emilia took off to look for jewel was at the club trying to find anyone that saw blu and what he was doing.

"Hey,jewel.I haven't seen you here at the club in a long time".

Jewel turned and saw a familiar bird flying towards her.

" kipo how's it going".

" hasn't really been any birds here at the club since nico was killed.I thought I could trust blu but apparently I can't".

"Can you tell me if you saw blu here or not".

"Yeah.I saw him here not that long was with nico and pedro".

" you know any birds that want to kill nico and pedro?".

"No".

" what was blu doing with nico and pedro?".

"I don't know.I just saw them talking with each other".

" 's not much but at least it's I'm going to prove that blu didn't do this".

" You're trying to help out blu".

"Yes.I don't believe that blu would kill nico he's my husband and I know him".

" We found feathers of him and they also proved that they belonged blu to how could you possibly think that blu didn't do this".

"I just do".

After that jewel then blu landed on the beach and was just looking and about how he had been betrayed,how he lost everything then blu saw a bird land right next to him.

"What are you doing here 't it enough that you took everything".

"Now you feel my pain"thomas said before taking off and flying somewhere else.

"Okay….that was weird"blu said.

Meanwhile as thomas was flying we was was searching for all of the golden eagles that killed his wife and kids the same one that destroyed his life.

"I'm coming for eagles you think you can hide but you can't.I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you"thomas said.

Meanwhile jewel was flying around until she saw nico and pedro's hollow.

"Maybe I should stop 's probably something in there that will help me prove that blu didn't kill nico".

Jewel then landed on a branch outside and walked in.

" pedro,I didn't expect you to be here".

"I didn't expect you to be here either are you doing okay because you seemed pretty mad earlier after you found out that it was blu".

"Yeah.I'm doing fine what about you pedro?are you doing okay".

Pedro looked down and jewel could see the sad face on pedro.

"I miss him so did everything together and now because someone killed him. I thought I could trust him but he betrayed all of us and killed can't do anything together anymore".

"Pedro.I don't think it was him".

Pedro's sad face immediately turned into a mad face and he turned towards jewel.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK THAT IT WAS BLU THAT DID THIS!.WE ALREADY PROVED IT TO WHY DON'T YOU JUST STOP TRYING TO FIND WAYS TO PROVE THAT IT'S NOT HIM WE ALEADY FOUND OUT THE TRUTH THAT IT WAS HIM"pedro said yelling at jewel causing her to back towards the exit a little.

"I know it's hard to blu is you friend you have known him for a long time now.I know him as well he's my husband that's why I'm not giving up on him so easily".

Pedro then turned towards jewel.

"I'm sorry I think you should leave".

Jewel didn't say anything,she didn't even try to argue because she knew it would only make things she just simply nodded and flew out of the hollow leaving pedro to himself.

Meanwhile thomas landed in his hollow thinking about all of the lives he took and also about all of the lives he destroyed."I messed everything up and it's all my it's too late to fix also I still need to go after those eagles for taking everything".

"Or maybe they'll come to you".

Thomas was surprised by the voice and quickly turned around and saw the remaining eagles outside his hollow.

"Well…..you just saved me the trouble of finding you"thomas said.

"We found out that you killed travis now we came to kill you".

"You mean…you tried to kill me but you couldn't".

"We'll see about that".

"Then let's we'll see if I kill you or if you kill me"thomas said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thomas and one of the four eagles that where at his hollow clashed thomas throwing the first punch but the eagle dodged it and threw a punch of his own but hitting thomas across the beak cracking then tried to claw the eagle he was fighting in the stomach but the eagle moved back and clawed thomas across the stomach causing him to bleed a little egale didn't stop there he quickly started punching thomas in the face and thomas was helpless there was nothing that he could was on the ground with a cracked beak and he was also getting punched he was getting beaten he was realizing one thing.

…

…

…

The lives he ruined and the lives he took he could remember nico's look just before he killed him and he could remember the look that travis gave him just before he died as was about to die himself but he realized something.

…

…

…

He didn't kill the eagles that killed his family were beating looked at the eagle punching him and then he looked at the ground.

"NO!.I won't let you beat me"thomas said before punching the golden eagle in the stomach and the eagle fell then took advantage and started punching the eagle but the eagle soon started to block this punches but thomas quickly clawed the eagle across the chest and the eagle fell down in pain.

Thomas then dug his talons into the eagles stomach and quickly ripping it out of him causing him to bleed a the hurt eagle on the ground thomas then decided to quickly kill him but just before he did the eagle looked at him.

"How?how did you beat me.I was about to kill you".

"Yeah,you were going to beat me then I realized that the eagle beating me was the same eagle that took my wife and my kids from now I'm going to kill you"thomas said.

Before the eagle could answer back thomas dug his talons in the eagles throat killing him.

"It looks like I have to kill you too seeing that you guys also helped take everything from me"thomas said looking at the other golden eagles.

One of the other golden eagles flew up to him and started to punch him but thomas was easily dodging the punches then he quickly clawed the eagle causing him to fall then started punching the eagle and eventually the eagle fell on the ground bleeding and in pain.

"You eagles really thought you could kill me"thomas said before digging his talons into the other eagles throat killing him as well.

The remaining eagles just stared at thomas in shock and then turned to the dead eagles on the floor.

The other eagle then flew up to him and slammed him against the thomas tried to get back up the eagle flew up to him again and clawed him in the thomas could do anything the eagle then started to punch thomas as he was backed helplessly against a eagle then threw thomas against the ground and started to bend his wing thomas was screaming in pain the eagle then looked at thomas.

"See.I told you that we could beat may have killed the other ones but there's still some of us and now it looks like I'm the one beating you"the eagle said before bending thomas wing back even farther until it finally broke thomas then fell down in quickly got back up and tried to claw the eagle but the eagle dodged him and dug his talons into thomas quickly got back up but the eagle dug his talons into his stomach knew that he was going to die but he would at least try to kill all of the eagles that killed his wife and his kids before he was thomas looked down at his stomach which was bleeding he then turned back to the eagle then grabbed thomas neck and started to choke one final attempt to escape thomas managed to claw the eagle in the stomach causing him to let then started punching the eagle but he started blocking them thomas started clawing the eagle in the eagle then fell to the ground too weak to move and then he saw thomas place a talon on top of him.

"This is where I finally get my revenge"thomas said before digging his talons into the eagles the remaining eagle watched,thomas then turned towards him and started to walk towards eagle knew that he was going to be killed as he stayed in the spot unable to thomas fell down on the injuries were really affecting eagle then sighed in remaining eagle then flew away.

Meanwhile a blue and yellow macaw was flying around when suddenly she saw that a bird was on the ground and she also saw that he was dying from his injuries.

"What happened down there.I better go check it out".

As thomas was on the ground knew that he was going to die from the injuries but at least he managed to kill most of the golden eagles there was only one left that he had to he tried to move immense pain suddenly stopped him from moving he laid on the ground once again he started to think. When he saw a bird land on the ground right beside him.

"W-who are you?"thomas asked.

" 's another bird you okay?".

Thomas didn't have to quickly looked around and saw a lot of dead eagles on the ground.

"What happened you kill these eagles?".

Thomas nodded then turned to face which was revealed to be a blue and yellow macaw.

"You don't have to help probably see me as a killer now that you saw this".

"But I want to look really hurt and the bird sanctuary is close".

" I killed a lot .They killed my family that's why I killed I also killed a lot more".

" I can't just leave you here".

"Why not.I've taken and destroyed a lot of innocent lives so I deserve this".

"So…you're feeling regret about what you have done?".

" I am.I think about what I've done and just recently I destroyed another birds life by having him banned".

"I know that you've done a lot of bad things but if you feel that you really are sorry then maybe you can fix things after all".

"No,I can't.I can't fix everything that I've done.I destroyed so many lifes so just leave".

"Maybe it's not the injuries that are killing you".

Thomas didn't answer he just looked at her with a weird look.

"I think it's the guilt that's killing you.I know that you want to fix everything but you are worried that if the birds families that you killed saw you that they might kill that what's going on here?".

Thomas just looked at her and simply nodded.

"Once you get better why don't you try to apologize to those birds lives that you ruined for they'll accept the fact that you really are sorry for what you have done".

"I have to kill those eagles".

The macaw then looked at thomas.

"But I thought that you were sorry for what you did".

"I those eagles killed my wife and they also killed my kids they took everything from now I must get my revenge".

The macaw just looked at thomas.

"You're just full of anger aren't you?.Your so focused on getting revenge that you don't look around and see that you're not just going after those eagles but your also destroying other birds lifes as well".

"You don't understand.I loved my wife and I also took care of all of a sudden when I first stopped at a club because there was a storm coming.I kept on going there after that and my wife got mad at as she was flying out of our hollow with the kids following close behind 's when it 's when five golden eagles came and started attacking my family."

"Why didn't you try to help her?".

"I did but those eagles were too strong for took everything from me and now I'm not going to stop until I find all of them and kill them".

"What about this birds life that you said you've destroyed".

" his name is blu and I've been watching him for a long time because he was the perfect bird to blame after I killed nico".

" You mean the same one that owns that club that a lot of birds go to?".

"Yes".

"Anyway.I killed him because after I lost my wife and my kids to those golden eagles.I went to the club to ask for when I got there I saw that one of nico and pedro's friends got they thought that it was me.I tried to tell them that I didn't do they banned me.I went to them for help after I lost everything and they didn't do anything I just got banned from there".

"I'm really sorry for everything that you had to go like I said killing and destroying other birds lives just because it happened to isn't good".

"So you're just saying that I should stop doing this .I should just quit searching for those eagles that ruined my life.I will kill all of those eagles that killed my wife and my kids and you can't stop me from doing that".

"I know I can't it's a choice that you're going to have to make by 're just going to have regret and your going to try to keep getting you can try to tell those birds that you're sorry and you won't feel guilty for all that you've we need to get those injuries fixed".

The blue and yellow macaw then picked thomas up in her talons and flew towards the bird sanctuary to get help.

Meanwhile Emilia finally caught up to blu and explained everything then they found another hollow.

"So…..blu what do you want to eat?".

"It's alright Emilia.I'm not really that hungry".

" well I'm going to get something to eat.I'll be right back".

" you later Emilia".

And with that Emilia flew out of the hollow and went to search for something to as blu was in the hollow he suddenly felt a bird hug he turned around to see who it was his eyes opened in surprise.

"Jewel?what are you doing here".

"I'm here to help prove that you didn't kill nico".

" now you believe me".

I'm so sory for not believing you at first after thinking about it I realized that it couldn't be you".

"What about all of the other birds do they believe that I didn't do it?".

" don't worry blu,I'll prove to them that you didn't do this".

Blu watched as jewel flew out of the hollow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thomas was in the bird sanctuary as he had not been ready to release he just sat there,while the bird that saved him went to get something for both of them to eat.

Why would she save someone who took so many innocent lives?".

Thomas then turned and looked outside of the window.

" It looks like I'm going to be in here for a while. But I still have to kill that golden eagle".

Suddenly thomas saw someone familiar flying towards the was the blue and yellow macaw that saved landed inside she was also carrying some fruits for both of them to eat."So…how are your injuries doing?".

Thomas then looked at her with sort of a sad look.

" I'm going to be in here for a while so I guess I'll have to look for that golden eagle later".

The blue and yellow macaw then looked at thomas and shook her head.

"You're still going after that eagle aren't you?.After all I actually he did take everything away from you".

" like I said I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him"thomas said looking at the blue and yellow macaw who gave him a fruit to eat.

As they were eating thomas was wondering something until he finally asked it to her.

…

…

…

"Uh…..so what about there anything that you would like to tell me about?".

The blue and yellow macaw stopped eating and turned towards thomas.

" name is janice and actually I guess there is a lot to tell you about me".

Thomas then looked at Janice.

"Uh…..actually you don't have to tell me if you don't want to".

Janice then turned towards thomas.

" 's okay".

"Anyway I've actually had a boyfriend of my own".

Thomas looked at Janice in 's not that he didn't expect that because she looked very pretty.

"Really?".

Janice nodded.

"Yeah".

Thomas then noticed Janice looking at the floor with a sad look.

"Uh….what's wrong did I make you sad?".

Janice shook her head.

"Oh, can you tell me why you look so sad".

After a little while Janice finally looked at thomas.

" My boyfriend was killed by a golden eagle as well".

Thomas eyes opened really wide in surprise.

" Is it the same one that I'm after?".

Janice looked at thomas.

"Yes.I tried to fight him as well after he killed my boyfriend buthe was too strong for me as for a while I actually wanted to revenge on him myself".

Janice stopped talking and looked back at thomas,who still had his eyes open in surprise.

"So…..what made you not want to get revenge anymore".

Janice then turned towards thomas and her sad look became more of a happy look.

"Because.I quickly realized that revenge doesn't make you feel better it only destroys you".

Thomas then started to become a little bit angry.

"What makes you think that revenge destroys you.I've been killing those eagles".

Janice looked at thomas with a serious look.

"I told you even though for a little while revenge makes you feel good about yourself like I said it isn't until you realize what you've been 's what makes you stop trying to get revenge".

Thomas started to become even more mad at he knew that she was trying to stop him from killing that eagle.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU.I'M NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL THAT EAGLE IS KILLED!".

Janice started to get angry at thomas for not listening to her.

"YOU'RE SO THINK YOU CAN SOLVE EVERYTHING BY KILLING THOSE WHO DESTROYED YOUR LIFE BUT YOU CAN'T!.YOU'RE DESTROYING YOUR 'S WHY I STOPPED BECAUSE I WAS DESTROYING I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN TO YOU AS WELL!".

After hearing this thomas then started to calm down.

"I may be destroying myself butI have to do this.I had everything taken from was no one that I could turn to after those eagles killed my family.I turned to my friends for help and they said that saw me as a murderer and that they didn't trust me.I turned to birds that I met after getting banned for they helped me for a little while but they eventually stopped helping me.I had nothing".

Janice then turned to thomas.

"I know that you really want to kill that eagle but I also know that you're good".

Thomas then turned towards Janice with the angry look.

" good side was killed when my family and my kids were is only the part of me that wants to get revenge".

Janice suddenly knew that she couldn't stop thomas from killing that eagle.

"I guess that since you won't believe me and since I can't stop don't you go ahead and get your watch as you destroy yourself .As I said before it's not the pain and suffering that killing you:it's the guilt".

Thomas didn't answer,He just simply looked at Janice as she flew out of the window he ruined it the only bird that cared for him and he just got her now he knew what she was talking about:he felt even more guilty.

Meanwhile Emilia returned to the hollow only to see that blu's wife was in there as they talked for a little bit they went to meet Brittany again.

Brittany landed on the ground and greeted them.

"So…..your blu's wife?"Brittany asked.

" at first I didn't even trust him when he told me that he didn't kill our friend when I started thinking about it and when I also went to the club to see if any birds saw blu told me that he was with them before it then I realized that even though those were his feathers that were in nico and pedro's it couldn't have been blu that did it".

Brittany then looked at jewel.

" how are you going to prove to them that he didn't do it".

" I get enough to prove to them so they'll let blu come back".

Blu then looked at didn't tell her about thomas because he didn't want her to once she saw the look on blu she knew that he was hiding something from her.

"Uh….. there something that you want to tell me?".

Blu looked at jewel.

"Uh… don't worry about it jewel".

Jewel suddenly walked closer to blu.

"It's okay blu you can tell me.I'll actually believe you this time".

Blu then looked back at jewel.

" I know who did 's a very dangerous bird named said that he's been watching me for a very long time and he also said that I was the perfect bird to blame after he killed wanted to kill nico because after golden eagles killed his wife and his kids he went to the club to get some help and when he got there s friend of theirs had been killed and they thought that it was thomas that killed him and banned him".

Jewel though she was mad at everybody else for not listening to she didn't believe him.

"Blu,it's okay.I'm going to tell them then you can come back".

Before blu could say anything jewel quickly flew off.

Brittany then turned towards Emilia.

"Well….I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you and blu".

Emilia then looked at Brittany with a angry look causing brittany to back up a little bit.

"I told you he's not my boyfriend"Emilia said before flying away.

Meanwhile Janice was didn't know where she was was just mad at something slammed into her causing her to slam into the ground and she yelled in her attacker picked her up with his talons on her she saw her attacker which was revealed to be the golden eagle that killed her boyfriend and killed thomas wifa and his kids as well.

" 's the same macaw who's boyfriend I I've been following met thomas didn't you".

Janice tried to break free of his talons but they were too strong for her.

"Yes,I he wants to kill you for ruining his life".

The golden eagle suddenly smiled at her.

"Yes, I probably don't know this:but I was closer than you think".

Janice's eyes opened wide in surprise as she suddenly she had brought thomas to the bird sanctuary to get his injuries she was walking towards the window to get something to eat she saw something and knew that it was a golden eagle and quickly flew away.

She then looked back at the eagle who still had his talons in her throat.

"So,you were listening to us the whole time weren't you".

The eagle just looked at her.

"Yes.I wanted to kill him for killing my friends but now I've got you and I'm going to kill you".

Before Janice could sayanything the eagle dug his talons deeper into her throat and clawed her across the throat killing eagle then threw her against a tree and flew away searching for thomas.

Meanwhile thomas was still getting his injuries while he was he spent the whole time thinking about he made Janice mad so he decided to go and apologize to her once he got out.

Meanwhile rafael was flying when he suddenly saw something on the as he got closer he noticed that it was a blue and yellow macaw and that she was killed.

"Blu,you've killed anothe rone and it seems that you're not going to stop doing thisso it looks like we are going to have to kill you ourselves".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jewel spent the day looking for clues to prove to the others that blu didn't kill when it started to storm blu and jewel slept in the same hollow the sun shined through the blu heard something that sounded like someone landed on the branch outside of their holow and as he started to walk in blu started to wake up and he was surprised at who he saw."Rafael?what are you doing here".

Rafael stared at blu with a angry look.

"You need to come see this".Before blu could respond,rafael flew out of the hollow and blu walked towards the entrance of the hollow,he heard yelling getting louder as he got closer to where rafael as blu got out of the hollow,he soon saw that there was a whole bunch of birds outside of the hollow.

"Uh….what are you guys doing here?"blu said turning towards rafael,who still had a angry look.

"Blu,we know that you killed another one.I was flying around when I saw a bird on the ground and as I got closer I saw that the bird was killed.I saw that she had been clawed across the throat and I remembered that you had killed nico so you must've killed this bird as well".

Blu turned towards rafael with a weird look.

"What do you mean.I didn't kill anyone".

"We know that you did this why don't you just tell everyone that you did kill her".

Blu turned towards rafael with a more serious look.

"I told you rafael,I did not kill them".

Rafael didn't answer he just looked at suddenly a bird flew up towards them and knocked blu out.

Meanwhile thomas was in the bird sanctuary still waiting for his injuries to get better,but while was waiting he was also wondering where Janice went.

"I must've made her really mad.I should go apologize to her" thomas said looking back at tulio then turning towards the window.I guess I should probably just stay here until my injuries get better".

Thomas then tried to fly towards the window to see if he was getting better but he quickly felt pain.

"Yeah,it's going to be a long time before I get out of here"thomas said beforehe layed down and went to sleep.

Blu woke up slowly but as he woke up he noticed that he was in a different place and he also noticed that the place he was at was different,he quickly realized that he was at the club and there was a bird that was by his cage to make sure that he didn't escape.

"Uh….. am I doing they let me come back do they believe me now".

Pedro was surprised by blu's voice and he then turned around and turned towards blu.

"No, you're at the club because we are going to do something with you".

Blu's eyes widened at surprise as he heard this.

"WHAT! what are you going to do with me"blu rafael came in and landed on the ground where pedro was.

" are discussing what we should do with blu.I guess we won't kill him,because I've realized that he was a good friend before he betrayed just keep watching him"rafael said before returning to where the rest of the birds then turned towards he didn't know what was going to happen to him,he decided to at least try to make pedro think that he didn't kill nico.

" have to believe me.I did not kill nico,he's my friend to so why would I kill him anyway".

Pedro then looked towards blu.

"I don't know why you didBut let me just say this. I trusted you,we became friends with you and all of that is gone because you betrayed betrayed our trust,now I don't know what's going to happen to you,but it's probably going to be something really painful".

Blu then had a surprised look on his face as he thought about what pedro just said.

" said that they weren't going to kill me".

Pedro didn't tried not to let blu talk him into letting him soon he heard blu's voice once again.

"Pedro,did they say that they weren't going to kill me".

Pedro finally decided to talk to blu.

" did say that they weren't going to kill I don't know what they are going to do about you".

Blu had to keep had to stop everyone else from seriously hurting him.

"Pedro,listen to me.I know that it's really hard to trust me,but why would I kill was my friend too."

Before pedro could answer,blu quickly spoke again.

"Pedro,I know who did do this it wasn't me,the only reason you probably think that it was me was because you found my feathers in your hollow but it wasn't me,it was another bird named thomas he's the one who killed nico.I tried to stop him,but he was too strong forme believe me pedro,right know I have no one".

Pedro knew that it would be bad to believe blu,but he was starting to think that it wan't blu who killed nico,maybe it was actually someone else.

"I can't just please be quiet".

Blu finally decided to stop trying to get pedro to release him.

"Okay, 's fine if you don't believe me,no one believes me so do whatever you guys want to do with me you can go ahead and do it"blu said even though jewel believed decided not to tell pedro that because he was trying to make him escape.

"Please,blu.I can't let you escape,so please just stop talking".

Suddenly a whole bunch of birds came and landed where blu and pedro blu quickly saw that they had a cage with them,and inside that cage was a bird that he quickly recognized.

" happened,how did you get caught".

Jewel turned to blu.

"Hey,blu.I told them that I trust in they captured me and put me in this cage".

Before blu could say anything else,rafael landed on the ground right next to them.

"Guys,blu once again has murdered another one.I was flying around when I saw this bird dead and I knew that it must've been blu".

Blu quickly interrupted.

"No,it wasn't you have to believe me".

Rafael turned towards this time he didn't have a angry look on was a sad look.

"We did trust you blu,every one of us clearly that trust isn't enough seeing that you went and killed another bird after killing nico".

Jewel then started talking to rafael.

"Rafael,it wasn't blu.I know that your not going to believe me since you took those feathers to the bird sanctuary and they were blu' still,I know my husband,and he is not a cares enough about me,to jump out of a plane just to spend our final moments is also the one that saved all of you from being helped you you wouldn't have made it back to your family if it wasn't for that is why I don't believe that blu killed nico or the other bird because I trust him."

The birds didn't say were just thinking,all of those things that jewel said about blu were right but rafael was still determined that it was blu.

Suddenly all of the other birds started to believe jewel,and they didn't think that it was blu either.

" though it looks like the other birds are trusting you I still don't trust you".

Rafael flew up to blu and knocked him out again.

Meanwhile thomas was dying of guilt.

"I have no choice.I have to go and tell Janice that I'm sorry for making her mad".

Thomas then flew out of the window,even though his whole body felt a lot of pain he was determined to fix Janice was the only bird who would listen to him and believe him.

After flying for a while thomas started to become tired and he still felt a lot of pain from his injuries.

"Well,since I'm getting tired and maybe I shouldn't have left the bird sanctuary yet because I'm still feline a lot of pain".

Thomas then landed on the ground,but as he landed he saw another bird laying on the this bird looked really familiar to him.

"Janice, can't can't be dead she helped me out with everything and now she's killed".

Suddenly thomas realized who did then suddenly he remembered when his family got killed.

"No.I won't let him kill any more birds first my kids and my he kills Janice the only bird who understood though I've done a lot of bad she helped me when I really needed it".

"I'm coming for that eagle and I'm going to kill him for everything that he's done to me"thomas said before flying off to search for the eagle and kill him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Meanwhile blu was starting to wake up and he then remembered that he was in a cage with a lot of birds and rafael saying that he killed when he woke up he didn't see anybody and he quickly tried to move but felt a lot of pain and when he was trying to move some more and he still felt pain he realized that his wing was damaged then blu started thinking about jewel.

"Hopefully they didn't do anything to jewel".

Blu tried to fly up to the branch to see if he could see where to go,but his wing caused him a lot of pain he finally got to the branch and saw where he was.

"Well,I know I'm far away from everybody else.I can't fly there because they hurt my wing I couldn't even fly up to this branch without it hurting me".

Blu then started to fly back down even though his wing started to hurt even more.

"It looks like I'm going to have to stay here for a while".

Just then a bird that blu quickly recognized landed next to him.

"Emilia,what are you doing here?".

"I was just flying happened where is jewel".

"Well,jewel and I were captured because they found out that another bird was nowkilled so they put me here and I don't know what they're doing to jewel"blu replied.

Emilia's eyes then opened in surprise.

"WHAT!.Well then we got to go help her".

"No,we can' t they didn't kill me that time but they might kill me if I go back there".

Emila's then started to turn angry.

"So,what are we going to do you just going to let them capture you wife".

Blu turned towards Emilia.

"There's nothing that I can do my wing is badly injured.I don't know where I am and there's now no way that I'll be able to get them to believe me".

Emilia just looked at blu but after a while she started to talk again.

"I can't believe is your wife told everybody that you didn't kill nico or that other bird but even though your hurt your wing you still won't go over there and try to stop them".

Before blu could say anything Emilia flew away towards where jewel thought that she was trying to stop anyone from hurting her.

Meanwhile jewel was in a cage with pedro watching her.

"Pedro,you got to believe blu didn't do is no reason that you should be doing have to believe wouldn't do anything like that he helped all of you escape when you were captured and this is how you thank him for doing that".

Pedro turned towards jewel with a look on was a look of guilt.

"I can' if I did believe that he didn't there is no way that rafael and everybody else will believe 'll probably just get mad at me for believing you and they'll put me in a cage as well".

Jewel didn't know how to respond to knew that pedro was right if they did find out that he believed her that they would put him in a cage.

Pedro then walked over to jewel causing her to look up in suprise and jewel saw that pedro had opened the cage and let jewel escape.

"What,y-you're letting me go?".

Pedro then looked at her.

"Yeah,I guess all of those things that you said about blu.I guess I could let you leave".

Jewel didn't say anything she just flew away looking for blu.

Meanwhile blu was stil in the same spot he was was thinking about what Emilia said and he decided to go and help suddenly a bird landed next to him.

"Jewel,what happened.I thought that they did something to you".

Jewel then looked at blu.

"Yeah, pedro let me go.I'm not sure but I think that he believes you didn't kill nico".

Blu then looked at jewel surprised.

"How,when I tried to talk to him he didn't listen to when you talked to him he let you go."

Jewel then looked at blu with a smirk on her.

"I guess that girls have a certain way of getting men to do things".

Blu was about to argue but quickly stopped he was happy to see that jewel wasn't hurt or killed But jewel quickly spoke again

"Anyway, we need to hide there could be some birds or rafael coming over they probably already know that pedro let me go."

"Yeah,we need to hide"blu agreed.

Jewel then quickly stopped blu before he tried to fly away.

"But wait,I need to go back and make sure that they don't hurt pedro".

Before blu could say anything jewel quickly flew away leaving blu there.

"Well,since I'm going to be out here for a while it ooks like I'm going to have to find a hollow to sleep in or something."

As blu started flying it suddenly started to rain and just as blu found a empty hollow to sleep in.A golden eagle was flying as was the same golden eagle that thomas was looking eagle saw blu flying and was about to attack him but blu saw the eagle coming towardshim and he quickly tried to get away but the eagle was flying faster than him and quickly caught up to him the eagle then slammed blu against the tried to break free but couldn't.

"Let me go."

The eagle then smiled at blu.

"Why should i.I know whoyou 're that macaw that thomas blamed for killing someone.I need you to tell thomas something".

Blu looked up at the eagle who had his talons on his that there was no escaping he agreed to what the eagle wanted him to do.

" do you want me to tell thomas".

The eagle then started to smile at blu this blu started to grow uncomfortable.

"Stop staring at me like never know when another bird might fly by and think that we like each other so please don't do that".

The eagle then started to grow angry and dug his talons deeper into blu's throat.

"Anyway,I want you to tell thomas that I'll be looking for him and also once I find him I'm going to kill him for everything that he did to me do you understand?".

Blu nodded.

" I also know that you have a I should just kill her".

Just then blu didn't feel the eagles talons on his throat anymore as he looked up and saw that he had been taken of off he looked up to see who saved saw two birds fighting each other and the other one was the bird that ruined his other one was blu was just watching thomas and the eagle fight each suddenly saw the eagle claw thomas across the fell down in pain but quickly got back up and tried to punch him but the eagle blocked him the eagle then started to claw thomas in the stomach causing him to bleed even that thomas couldn't do anything the eagle grabbed thomas and dug his talons into his throat and started choking eagle then slammed thomas against the ground and was about to kill him when suddenly….blu couldn't watch thomas just get was the bird that ruined everything that he had but blu couldn't just watch as thomas was being then flew over to the eagle and clawed him across the back causing him to let thomas eagle then turned towards blu with a little bit of blood coming down his was on the ground when he looked up and saw the eagle walking towards blu.

"No,I will not let you take another life".

Thomas then flew towards the eagle and slammed on the ground away from the eagle was struggling to get thomas off of him he suddenly felt a lot of eagle looked down and saw that a lot of blood was coming from his then started to punch the eagle knowing that the eagle was too weak to fight back or at least he soon felt a lot of pain as the eagle dug his talons into thomas chest causing a lot of blood thomas let go of the eagle and the then started to fall backwards in eagle then got up and turned to look back at the injured thomas and the weakened blu and then flew then turned to blu and blu turned to look at two birds looked at each other…. not saying anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Blu and thomas didn't do just were looking at eachother until blu decided to break the silence.

"So….why are you you you here to ruin my life some more?".

Thomas didn't answer he was just looking at was uncomfortable with thomas looking at him,blu decided to just leave and as he was about to fly away thomas said something.

"No,I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for what I've done to you".

Blu looked at thomas in surprise.

"What!.Now you're sorry for everything you've done to everything you've done to other birds you now say that you're sorry for what you've done".

Thomas just looked at blu for a while but then started to talk again.

"Yes,Janice the blue and yellow macaw that you was the bird that was told me that I should fix everything that I've I'm doing that so that's why I said that I was sorry for everything that I did to you".

Blu continued looking at thomas in thomas saw this.

"Okay,if you're just going to look at me like that then I'm just going to you actually want to listen to me then stop with the creepy look and listen"thomas said.

Blu just nodded and started to talk.

"So….you're trying to fix everything that you've done. So you felt sorry for everything that happened".

Thomas just nodded then he decided to keep talking.

"Do you know what it feels like to have everything taken away from you".

Thomas just stared at blu blankly.

"Yes, I 't you listen to my story of what happened to me".

This time blu stared at thomas blankly.

"Was I supposed to?".

Thomas just had a angry look on him but he decided not to get mad at blu because he was trying to get him to help with something.

"Listen blu,I just wanted you to help me with something".

Blu just looked at thomas skeptically.

"What do you want".

Thomas then started to smile at blu.

"I need you to help me with that last golden eagle.I need to kill him".

Blu just looked at thomas.

"And you said that I had a creepy at yours".

Thomas didn't pay any attention to blu's comment.

"Did you hear what I said blu?".

Blu then gave thomas a serious look.

" Why do you want me to help you kill that eagle."

Thomas gave blu a serious look as well.

"Because,I couldn't kill him by myself and since I found you can help me kill him as well".

Blu then started he help the bird that ruined his life or should he blu had his answer.

"Okay fine.I'll help you".

Thomas just looked at blu and after a while he started to talk.

"Thank you if we are going to kill that eagle we are going to have to find him first".

Just as thomas said that a golden eagle landed on the ground right next to them.

Thomas then looked at blu.

"Well,that was easy".

Blu just nodded in agreement.

The eagle then started to talk.

"So…..you guys really think that you can stop me don't you".

Thomas then looked at the eagle with a angry look on him.

"Yes,we do think that we could kill you".

The eagle just looked at thomas and blu with a blank look on him.

"Well,why don't you just attack me right now".

"That's a good idea"thomas said.

Before thomas could attack the eagle blu stopped him.

"He wants us to attackhim he has something planned we should just stay here for right now".

Thomas looked at blu.

" I have a chance to kill this eagle right since you don't want to attack him yet we could kill him later".

Before blu could respond the eagle started talking.

"Well,if you want your chance to kill him you're going to have to meet me by the you don't come then I will personally hunt down blu's wife and kill her".

Blu's eyes opened in surprise.

"How do you know my how do you you know my wife".

The eagle just chuckled and started to talk.

"I've been following you ever since you got banned blu".

Blu eyes widened in surprise.

"Man,what is up with these creepy stalkers following don't you go follow someone else".

The eagle didn't answer he just flew away.

Thomas then turned towards blu.

"I know what you eagle has been following me ever since I killed his friends".

Blu then turned towards thomas with a confused look.

"What are you talking about you were following me ever since I got here".

Thomas then looked at blu.

"Yeah,but I told you that I was sorry for everything".

Blu then turned towards thomas.

"Oh,well that makes everything okay then".

Thomas then had a smile on his face.

"Good".

Blu turned towards thomas.

"I was being sarcastic".

Thomas smile then turned into a sad look.

"Good just made me sad".

Blu just stared blankly at thomas.

"Whatever,now we need to get to my wife we need to tell her to come with us because there is a crazy eagle out there".

Thomas looked at blu.

"Okay,but we have to be quick because that eagle could already be there at your wifes hollow".

Before the started to fly blu suddenly stopped causing thomas to look at him.

"What is happened".

Blu turned towards thomas.

"So,why is it that you don't know my wifes name but that eagle does".

Thomas shrugged.

"I don't that eagle really is creepy".

Thomas and blu then flew off towards jewel.

Meanwhile,jewel finally got back and saw that a lot of birds had pedro in a cage.

"Guys,I didn't let jewel escape you just have to believe me".

Just as pedro said that he spotted a familiar bird watching him:it was jewel.

Just then rafael landed right next to pedro.

"So….you let jewel escape.I told you not to let her escape but you said that she escaped".

Pedro nodded.

Rafael then started to speak again.

"Well,I'm not going to kill why don't we just damage your wing and ban you just like what we did to blu".

Jewel gasped when she heard looked at rafael with a scared look on him.

"No,rafael don't hurt me.I told you that she just escaped and also why would you hurt me.I've known you for a really long time I was also you friend and I helped you out with a lot of your why don't you just believe me?".

Rafael looked at after a while rafael started to smile.

"You're just like blu".

As rafael got closer to the cage that pedro was in he got more nervous.

"W-what do you mean".

Rafael opened the cage.

"As you remember before we banned he asked us why we didn't trust him either".

Before pedro could say anything. Rafael threw pedro down on the ground and took his wing and bent it backwards causing pedro to scream out in jewel was watching the whole thing and suddenly decided that she couldn't watch pedro get hurtanymore and suddenly she flew down and knocked rafael out of the way before he could knock pedro out.

"Are you okay pedro?".

Pedro looked at jewel.

"Yeah,thanks for saving me you really have to leave now".

Rafael got back up and looked at pedro and jewel.

"See,I told you guys that pedro did let jewel capture them before they escape".

Before jewel could leave with pedro.A whole bunch of birds started landing right seeing that there was no other way to escape jewel decided to let them capture her again.

"Well,I'm back in a cage again".

Jewel then turned towards rafael.

"Rafael you have to let us escape".

Before rafael could say heard a very familiar voice call him.

Blu and thomas then landed on the ground right next to looked at blu in surprise.

" W-what are you doing here.I thought that I banned you".

Blu just looked at rafael with a angry look on him.

"Yes,you did ban I came back to tell you that I was not the bird that killed was him"blu said moving out of the way to reveal a blue throated macaw.

Rafael's eyes widened in knew exactly who that bird was.

"N-no,it can't what are you doing here.I thought that you got banned as well".

Thomas looked at rafael with a angry look on him.

"Yes,but nico banned me not also I came here to tell you that it wasn't blu who killed nico it was me.I blamed blu because he was the perfect bird to blame".

Rafael just looked at them and soon a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Uh,sorry to interrupt a reunion me and pedro are still stuck in this cage"jewel said.

Rafael then turned to jewel and then rafael turned to thomas.

"So…it was you who killed nico".

Thomas stared blankly at rafael.

"Yes,that's what I just no one ever listens to me anymore".

Blu then turned to rafael.

"Anyway,rafael we need you to let jewel escape because we need to get her out of here because there is a eagle after her".

Jewel's eyes widened in surprise after hearing this.

"WHAT! I'm actually about to get attacked by some eagle that's after me".

Blu nodded.

Jewel became even more scared.

"Ok,that's it let me out of this cage right now".

Rafael then flew over to the cage and let jewel and pedro out.

"I-I'm really sorry for not believing you blu,pedro and can go but we are going to have to get pedro to the bird sanctuary so they can fix him".

Blu looked at rafael with a worried look on him.

"What's wrong with him?".

Before rafael could say anything jewel quickly interrupted.

"A lot of things".

Pedro then narrowed his eyes at jewel who was just smirking at him.

Rafael then started to talk.

"Okay can go and hide from this 'll protect you if he comes here".

Thomas and jewel then flew before blu flew away he stopped and turned around to look at rafael.

"Thank you rafael for believing me.I took you a long time to believe at least you believed me".

Rafael smiled at blu.

"Your welcome blu".

Blu nodded and then flew then looked at them.

"Blu and jewel.I really hope that you guys stay safe".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Blu,Thomas and jewel landed in a hollow to keep jewel safe before blu and thomas had to go fight that eagle.

"You should be safe here jewel"blu said.

Jewel looked back at him with a worried look on he saw this blu decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Uhh….what's wrong jewel?".

Jewel looked at blu.

" 's just that I'm worried that your going to get killed".

Blu walked over to jewel.

"No I'm not jewel.I could fight".

Jewel looked at blu.

"No you can't.I beat you every time you fight what makes you think that you could beat that eagle".

Blu looked at thomas who was just looking at him with a surprised look on him thenblu turned back towards jewel with a embarrassed look.

"Uh… you weren't supposed to say that out loud".

Jewel looked at blu with a serious look.

"Whatever.I just don't want you to get killed".

Blu looked at jewel.

"Don't worry.I beat pedro in a fight I could beat this eagle".

Jewel didn't answer she then looked over at thomas who had a weird look on him.

"What".blu asked

Thomas then looked at him.

"Just because you beat pedro doesn't mean that you could beat this eagle".

Blu looked at thomas with a angry look.

"Why not.I think I could beat him".

Thomas then looked at blu with a smile on his face.

" pedro's really easy to beatBecause he's really fat he couldn't go a few seconds without eating"

Blu was about to answer but thomas interrupted.

"Well,it looks like we have to go now".

As thomas flew out of the stopped and looked at jewel who still had the worried look on blu flew away he walked over to her.

"Don't worry i will beat this eagle and I will come back".

Blu then flew out of the then walked towards the entrance of the hollow.

"Good luck blu".

Meanwhile,blu and thomas landed on a cliff that was high above the water.

"Well,that eagle should be here soon".

Thomas then turned towards blu with a serious look on him.

"Listen, I said before.I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry for everything that I put you through".

Blu just looked at thomas and then a bird landed on the ground right next to was the eagle.

"Well,it looks like this is it".

Thomas looked at the eagle with a angry look.

"You caused too much are not going to kill are going to kill you".

The eagle looked at thomas and he had a serious look.

"We'll see about that".

The eagle then flew towards thomas causing blu to move out of the eagle grabbed thomas in the throat his talons and before he could do anything started to choke this blu decided to do something and he flew towards the eagle and clawed him in the stomach causing him to loosen his grip on thomas and thomas was able to eagle then turned towards blu and flew to him before he could do anything the eagle threw blu on the ground.

"Owwww"blu said as he tried to get back up on his talons but before he could the eagle grabbed him and started choking then looked and saw that the eagle was choking blu.

"No!.I won't let you take another life".

Blu knew that he was going to die and as he closed his eyes he thought about jewel.

"_I'm sorry jewel.I know that I told you that I would come back"_blu of a sudden blu didn't feel the eagle choking him he looked to see why and he saw that thomas had slammed the eagle on the ground and was fighting him and that he was on top of the eagle and clawing him.

" AAAAh!.Get off of me".

"No,like I said.I won't let you kill anyone else".

The eagle looked at thomas.

"So…..you know that I killed your parents don't you".

Thomas stopped clawing the eagle and looked at him in was enough for the eagle to get thomas off of him and he threw him on the ground.

The eagle then looked at him.

"Yes.I killed your parents thomas".

Thomas was frozen in now remembered everything.

Before thomas could say anything the eagle clawed thomas in the stomach and before the eagle could kill thomas blu flew towards the eagle and started punching him giving thomas enough time to eagle soon started to block blu's punches and started punching was getting weak from the hits that he was taking from the couldn't keep the eagle stopped punching then took advantage of this and clawed the eagle across the chest causing him to scream out in eagle was really starting to get angry.

"Why won't you just admit that you can't stop me.I WILL KILL YOU AND THOMAS!".

NO YOU WON'T! blu said.

Blu then tried to punch the eagle but the eagle blocked and punched eagle then grabbed blu and slammed him on the blu could get back up the eagle put his talons on blu's thomas was getting back up he saw that the eagle was choking he saw a rope right next to where he only one way that he could end this but he was going to do that right now he had to save blu from being then flew towards the eagle and slammed into him knocking him off of blu was struggling to get back up the eagle came back and clawed thomas in the chest causing to to fall down in eagle grabbed thomas and started slamming him on the couldn't just watch thomas get killed so he started to punch the eagle then he dug his talons into the eagles stomach causing him to bleed and let go of thomas.

"AAAAH!" The eagle screamed.

Thomas then got back up and looked at blu.

"Thank you blu.I would've been killed if you didn't save I still want to know why did you save me?".

Blu looked at thomas.

"Because, you told me that you were really sorry for what you also I couldn't just stay here and watch you get killed".

Thomas had a expression of shock at what blu didn't think that blu would actually save him.

"T-thank you blu".

Blu looked at thomas with a smile in him.

"Your welcome thomas".

Just before thomas could say anything else the eagle slammed into him causing to slam into the ground.

"AAAH!" Thomas screamed.

Blu then turned towards the eagle who then clawed blu in the stomach causing him to bleed then the eagle started to punch blu causing him to bleed even got back up and saw that blu was getting clawed in the stomach. And he saw that blu was about to be one desperate attempt to end it he looked over and saw that the rope was still without thinking thomas then grabbed the rope in his talons and flew over to where the eagle eagle was trying to kill blu but he suddenly saw thomas put the rope on his talon and then he looked over to where he was and saw that he had the rope on him as well and he was the edge of the cliff blu looked at thomas and immediately knew what he was going to eagle then looked at thomas.

"Thank you for everything blu.I know that I ruined your life but this eagle ruined now I'm going to end this".

The eagles eyes opened in surprise once thomas said that.

Suddenly thomas jumped off of the cliff towards the ocean and the eagle was being dragged with him.

As thomas got near the ocean he was thinking once again about all of the victims lifes that he he was going to end it all right now by killing the got up and flew over to the edge to see thomas and the eagle fall in the water.

"Thank you though you did really bad stuff.I still knew that there was good in you after all".

Blu then flew off to find jewel.


End file.
